The kid that was not meant to be born (Reckless Born)
by IamElisar
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant. Zeus is angry and sets a curse apon Percy for making this happen. What will happen to Percy? I DO NOT OWN PJO! Too bad... (Edit: Skip to chapter 12 for the rewrite)
1. The dream

**I'd just like to point out I'm never going to be slow, that's a promise**

**DISCLAIMER: I_ AM_ THE AUTHOR OF PERCY JACKSON BECAUSE EVERYONE _KNOWS _ HE IS AN 11 YEAR OLD GIRL.**

Percy's POV

I was driving home thinking about how happy I was. I was going to be a father in three months. I walked inside my home when all I heard was a scream.

"ANNABETH! What happened?" I shouted. My wife was in the kitchen, on her laptop.

"I _just_ got an email from the doctor. WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" She told me with joy.

"Really?" I said half whispering because of how happy I was.

"Yup!"

That's when we decided she was going to be names Emma. We chatted all night about the decorations for the room. It was going to be pink and purple with flowers and butterflies on a tree painted on a pretty pink wall... whoa Perce, easy there. I was _too_ happy

All that was ruined with one dream.

_The dream_

_I was in Olympus, the Gods in serious discussion._

_"What shall we do? Hermes asked Zeus._

_"I have already told you. It is lucky that Hera, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Athena are not here." Zeus told him. I didn't understand_

_"But that is preposterous! Why kill her _and _her-" That was interrupted by Hera, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Athena, walking in the room, fuming._

_"HOW DARE YOU FATHER! YOU DARE TRY TO KILL MY GRANDDAUGHTER! I COULD EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU!" Athena shouted. Granddaughter? Maybe a Roman child. They had generations of children. But I was afraid to hear Poseidon._

_"AND MINE ASWELL! I WAS NOT ON BOARD WITH TE WEDDING, BUT ARE YOU GOING TO KILL THE POOR THING? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO MY SON? AND HER DAUGHTER? ESPECIALLY HER DAUGHTER! YOU CRUEL MAN! I AM OLDER THAN YOU! I DON'T _CARE_ THAT YOU CUT UP KRONOS AND FREED THE REST AND ME! THAT WAS A MILLENIA AGO! I FORBID YOU FROM KILLING HER AND HER DAUGHTER!" Poseidon screamed. That's when I realized he was talking about Annabeth and my unborn daughter, Emma._

_"YOU'RE ABOUT TO DESTROY THE MOST WONDERFULFAMILY IN DEMIGOD HISTORY! POOR PERCY! HIS WIFE AND HIS UNBORN DAUGHTER TO BE DEAD! I SWEAR!" screamed Hera. I was so devastated I couldn't even think._

_"YOU! YOU _DARE _DESTROY THE LOVE BETWEEN PERCY AND ANNABETH? THEY ARE MY FAVOURITE OUT OF ALL THE DEMIGOD COUPLES AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? NOT BECAUSE THEY ARE FUN TO WATCH! DEFINETLY OF THE WAY THEY KISS, which is nice by the way, so do not get me wrong, BUT THE WAY THEIR LOVE IS SO PURE IT CANNOT BE DESTROYED!" Aphrodite was red with anger._

_"ENOUGH!" Zeus screamed. No offence to Thalia but I wanted to wring his godly neck. " I will not kill Annabeth and her new daughter, but instead Percy and that is final." His lightning rod turned into a long staff and he thumped the ground with it. His voice changed to one as deep as thunder. " ON THE DAY OF ATHENA'S GRANDDAUGHTERS 12TH BIRTHDAY, A LIGHTNING STRUCK KNIFE WILL FALL UPON PERCEUS JACKSON'S ACHILLES HEEL, KILLING HIM." And the curse had struck._

Percy awoke with a cold sweat, shaking from his dream.


	2. The child

**Okay I know that my last chapter said "6 months later..." but that was a mistake so PLEASE try to ignore that. The computer wouldn't download the chapter properly. I got a new one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T REALLY OWN POJ. If you were idiots to believe what I said, sheesh.**

Three months later

****Percy's POV

It had been three months since my horrible dream. Zeus' curse rung in my head. _ON THE DAY OF PERSEUS JACKSONS DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY, A LIGHTNING STRUCK KNIFE WILL FALL UPON HIS ACHILLES HEEL. _He couldn't imagine Annabeth and what would happen to her. Especially since she was due any moment. I didn't tell her about the dream of coarse. I couldn't scare her like that _now_.

"PERCY!" Annabeth called.

"WHAT IS IT? DID YOUR WATER BREAK?" I asked, worried for her. The thing I was afraid of most is that she would die giving birth... Why am I thinking Twilight? O.O

"No," she chuckled, she was cute when she smiled. "I wondered if you could get me some Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

**(A/N: My mom said when she was pregnant with me, she had an odd craving for KFC. LOL. No wonder I like their chicken popcorn...)**

Sure... I'm definitely buying my wife something with THAT many preservatives. What would happen to Emma?

"Of coarse, I predicted you'd say that so I ordered some." The doorbell rang. "See?"

"That's my SeaWeed Brain" she laughed.

I opened the door to see none other than... THE KFC GUY! THAT WAS SO INTENSE! Back to the story...

"Thanks." I said, giving him the money.

"No prob. Hey dude, You've been ordering from us a lot lately... we were wondering why, I mean, sure we get the cash but..." he explained.

"My wife is nine months pregnant. Don't get me STARTED on her cravings." I told him.

"OOHH! I see. Have a nice day man. Congrats on the baby."

"Thanks." And I closed the door, realizing that must have been the longest conversation with delivery guy I'VE ever had.

"Here you go, Annabeth. How's Emma doing?" I asked patting her stomach.

"Thanks, Perce. Emma _has _been kicking a bit, but nothing serious. Since when did YOU get curious about anything?" She asked me back.

"Since my wife started growing my children inside her!" I told her.

"Okay, let's just pray to Hera she is born perfect."

"I've been doing that every night already. In fact, I got a dream where I was in Olympus, and Hera was like: IF THAT PERSEUS JACKSON PRAYS TO ME _ONE MORE TIME_, I SWEAR, I GET IT! I WILL MAKE YOUR BABY PERFECT ALREADY!" And at that, Annabeth burst into laughter. Suddenly she stopped.

"Percy,"

"Yes?"

"I think my water just broke." And that's how I ended up carrying my wife into my car, to the hospital, so our new baby could be born.

**Okay, I know, I'm skipping to right AFTER the birth scene, unlike Stephenie Meyer, who from what I've heard, put EVERY SINGLE FRIGGIN' detail about the kids birth. Plus, I'm 11, If you can't expect me to read a birth scene, DON'T expect me to write one.**

****After the horrible screams from Annnabeth's "little scene", I realized two things: 1: I was a father, I had a perfect little daughter named Emma. 2: 12 years from now, I will be dead, Emma will be fatherless, Annabeth will be husbandless. I was chatting with Annabeth when the nurse came in saying I couldn't stay in the room because she would be learning how to breast-feed and all that other motherly stuff, so of coarse I obliged and left the room.

Then I did something risky.

I checked my pocket. Keys. Walet. Phone. (It's an enchanted pocket.) Riptide. Aha! One Golden Drachma. Time to make a call to Olympus.

"O Iris, God of the Rainbows, Please accept my offering," I said, throwing my Drachma into the rainbow outside. It disappeared. "Show me The Gods of Olympus."

And a scene of Olympus showed.

"YOU EVIL MENACE!" Shouted Athena.

"I CANNOT _BELIEVE _MY OWN BROTHER IS WILLING TO KILL MY SON! WHAT IF I KILLED THALIA? WHAT WOULD-" bellowed Poseidon. That's when I came in.

"ENOUGH!" Every god's eyes were on me.

"P-Percy!" said Aphrodite. " You're Alive!"

"Well of coarse he's alive. The curse strikes when Ella turns twelve." Said Dionysis.

"THAT'S IT MR. D! YOU MIGHT CALL ME PETER JOHNSON, BUT _NO-ONE _MESSES UP MY NEW DAUGHTER'S NAME!" I screamed. Dionysis seemed to care even less.

"Perseus! About that curse-" Poseidon tried to start.

"I had a dream about that conversation _3 months_ ago. I came here to figure out why you wanted to... to kill Annabeth. Why, would my own uncle do that?" I asked Zeus.

"That's simple," he began. "You, Perseus, are too powerful to lose. If you had a child, you wouldn't be able to do quests, and help Olympus. being the only child of my dear brother, Poseidon, you had more powers than any of _my_ offspring, thus, I couldn't let that power be destroyed."

"Then why are you killing ME?" I asked him.

"Even easier, these dimwits wouldn't let me kill Annabeth and Emma, so I said I'd kill you and keep the girls with brains and brains and the power over water!"

"_I'm_ a dimwit?" asked Athena.

"Fine, anything but the death of Emma and Annabeth. I understand fully now. I also understand I regret being related to any of you. Bye." I said, ending the conversation.

"Wait!" the gods Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hera called, but it was too late, I ended the conversation by swiping my hand through the rainbow.

**So, like it? Hate it? I don't care... Hope you enjoyed! More soon maybe tomorrow or the next day tops. Review!**


	3. The next 11 years

**Hiya! Doing another chapter. This would've been done yesterday but, it didn't save my work. That took me HOURS to do! Oh well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

1 Year Old

Emma was a year old. She could already talk as a toddler would. She couldn't walk, her legs weren't strong enough yet. She would try, but fail and fall in her dad arms. She loved the water. Taking her bath was probably her favourite time of day. She would splash and giggle like her mother, for she had a personality of her mother more than her father. Though if you looked at her, you could mistake her for a daughter of Poseidon. The nights haunted her, like it did a demigod. She would cry before bed and call her parents Seaweed Bran and Wiz Girl. It would crack her parents up badly. Her father being invincible, he would put Emma into bed and didn't need to avoid the splashes of water that sprouted from her fingers. This was extraordinary, because Percy didn't have this power. It was funny. Annabeth would laugh as Percy made himself wet for his daughters sake.

All was well.

_For now..._

2 Years Old

Emma could now walk. She could also run. She could also use her pillow as a shield. She could also use a pen as a dagger. She didn't beat her dad, but she was good for a two year old. She was practically a Matilda **(Read Roald Dahl's book, Matilda, it's awesome) **that could use a sword and dagger. She would always ask if she could borrow her dads pen. That didn't work. He would _never_ give Anaklusmos to a two year old. Now the water bent and Emma's will. It was reluctant, because they had such a small master. With the help of Percy, the water did mostly what Emma wanted. She was still safe and unharmed.

3 Years Old

Emma was starting Preschool. First things first: She was a genius, Dyslexic, ADHD kid. She would answer questions right. She wasn't able to read and they knew it. They gave her audio books they had mainly for the blind kids they had walk in. She would get bored easily. She was restless. And, all the kids were afraid of her. She was sad, of coarse, and told the teacher no-one was being nice to her. The teacher, reluctantly, did teacher things like say; "Children! You shouldn't judge Emma because she is ADHD and Dyslexic! It doesn't matter! So why don't you make friends with her? She is... such a... a nice child..." Etcetera etcetera. You get it. Her parents said that was normal and she shouldn't get too upset. They said that they also didn't have friends at their school. Her dad said he had typically two, and they were also friendless. Uncle Tyson, and Gorver, Or was it Grover? LOL. Anyway, it was hard for Emma, but she made it though.

4 Years Old

Emma now had some problems. She was now four. Her water powers got the better of her and attacked the students that made fun of her. She would get into trouble, Blah Blah Blah. But thats not the problem. She, unfortunately, like her father, had a horrible teacher, Mrs. Dodds. After one day where she nearly drowned Peter Coshwhen, she pointed a bony finger at Emma and said:

"Now Hun, you've giving us some troubles here," She said as they were in the gigantic basement.

"BUT I DIDN'T _DO _ ANYTHING!" Emma cried. "I DIDN'T _MEAN _FOR THE WATER TO DO ANYTHING!"

"You know Emma, as an almost demigod, you can't always just control your powers. I also had some trouble with your dad, but her was twelve. I hated him so. Always hurt my favourite student." She told her. The Fury changed shape. She was now an even uglier, bat lady. Her voice was raspy.

"AAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" Emma screamed.

She then saw something unexpected.

She saw a pen appear on the ground.

When she uncapped it, it became a sword.

Her dad's three foot long sword.

She did the natural thing to do when you had a Fury flying at you.

She swung it.

The Fury was afraid.

Her dad must've used the same sword when he attacked the thing, because it screeched as it was sliced and turned to a yellow sand.

She convinced herself it was a dream.

She was wrong.

5 Years Old.

Emma was scared. Scratch that. _Terrified_. She had the weird monster dreams way too often. She would write down in a notebook, all the monsters she fought. Next to description, she would write it's weakness. Then a quick battle strategy. Her handwriting was small and neat, but she finished the book by the end of the year and got a new one. It turns out, That all these things were Ancient Greek monsters. Soon they stopped attacking. Instead they came in groups. Now Emma would write their preferred group, and how to defeat them. She still had school problems, but didn't bother with that. The same sword always appeared by her side. It was strange. How could something appear like that at her side. She didn't care. A weapon was a weapon.

6 Years Old

She now was a little afraid. She new exactly how to attack and kill these dream monsters. What her problem was... It was horrible. It was so new. It. Was. (Drumroll) Elementary school. There were bullies who stole money from the smaller and newer kids. They beat you up if you refused. The teachers didn't do anything. If you're too poor, and can't afford the Kids' Help Phone, you're screwed. She started Latin and Greek classes. In her opinion, she thought it was amazing. She could read everything, Dyslexic or not. She was not bored. She finished the Textbook within ten minutes. The teacher gave her the next level. She finished that too. They gave her the years work and she finished that in thirty minutes. Ten minutes of class to go. The teacher gave her next years level one textbook. Done. By the time the bell rang, it was lunch. Also, Emma had finished a whole years work of greek and Latin Mythology, History, Modern Times, Etcetera. This was going to be a good year for Emma Jackson.

7 Years Old

If theres one thing you should know about Emma Jackson, it's that she will not be left out of a conversation, and will eavesdrop if she has to. That's when she heard her parents talking. About her. Seriously. Afraid.

"We _have _to take her there! She is in danger! i found a notebook! It's full of monsters she has fought! She thinks the are _dreams_ Percy." Annabeth told him.

"Annabeth, please. She's too young! Only seven! I'm not letting her learn how to use swords and daggers at age seven!" Percy shouted back.

"PERCY! I went there when I was seven! I'm more experienced because of that! Percy, why are you _insisting_ that she goes when she is twelve?"

"I just want five good years with my daughter. Annabeth, please. If you knew what was going on, you'd be pretty eager to have you're daughter stay for another five years!"

"Percy... what do you mean? You always seem... afraid of that number. Twelve. Seaweed brain, what's going on?"

"Annabeth... I can't tell you. It's horrible. I know you. You'd go mad tying to stop it. I can only tell you this. When it happens, go to the gods, ask them. Please." He was choking up. Man-crying.

"Percy? Is this about Emma? Will... will she be hurt? Will _you_ be hurt?" She cried. He took her hand. Emma was scared.

"It... it is about Emma. It started before she was born. But now this is up to me. I can't promise I won't get hurt. I'm sorry." He kissed her. It was weird toy see your parents kiss, because Emma had never witnessed them do it before. Though now, she didn't care.

"Percy... what'll happen? Just tell me it's possible you'll live. Please?"

"Ann- fine. I... I might not get hurt. Just listen to me. Do... do the wise thing. Don't try and stop anything. Promise?"

"I... I promise."

"Swear on the Styx?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"How's that good?"

"You won't get hurt."

"But if you get hurt... what's the point?"

"Emma."

"Yes... you're right."

"I know. Now let's enjoy the next five years of our lives, OK?"

"Sure."

That's how Emma Jackson realized something bad was going to happen. Soon.

8 Years Old

Emma's POV

Okay, listen. If you've never felt with you're dad keeping something from you about his horrible future, you have no _idea_ what it's like. To sum it up, horrible. It makes you feel angry because it is _your _fault. It's not your fault you were born, but this is about you, ultimately making it your fault. My dad flinched at the number twelve. I wanted to jump off a cliff. That's when I remembered too many things at once from greek Mythology. _You are being attacked by Ancient Greek monsters. The Fury called you an almost-demigod. They _all _called you an almost-demigod. Whatever that means. Your parents wanted to send you to a camp where they teach to fight. With swords and shields and daggers._

__All these thoughts flooded my mind at once.

Next year I'd confront my parents about this.

After all, my dad owned a Pen-sword thingy and a watch that didn't tell time.

Weird.

9 Years Old

"But Thalia! I need you to back me up! You always know everything! Please?" That was the beginning of my conversation with Thalia, my best and only friend. For some reason, she was obsessed with silver even though she was Goth.

"Emma, as flattering as that is, I can't. I can sit, and listen, but i will not back you up. I'm sorry." She told me. There was something about Thalia. She didn't _look _timeless, she felt it. Like her aura. You feel immortal around her.

"Fine."

I went downstairs, where my parents were cuddling and watching TV. When they saw me they un-cuddled and groaned. This was my power, being their daughter. Other than water of coarse.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. I sounded pretty casual.

"Yeah?" They said simultaneously.

"I need information. You guys are keeping secrets from me. I wanna know why I have such strange dreams. I wanna know why in these dreams, there are Greek Monsters calling me an Almost-Demigod. Why can I control water? Why am I both Dyslexic _and _ADHD? Why did i have a Kindergarden teacher named Mrs. Dodds," my dad's eyes widened at this "Who said that my dad was a million times worse than me when he was twelve?" My dad cringed at the number I stated.

My mom gave me all the information. Except one tiny detail.

"Well, Emma, it's simple. We kept it from you this long because if you knew who you were, you'd be easier to track. You have strange dreams because you _are _an Almost-Demigod, and that's why these monsters call you that. These monsters are real. Not dreams. you can control water because your dad can. You are Dyslexic because your brain is meant to read Ancient Greek. ADHD for someone like you is normal, it means you can focus on the tiny details like weakness in battle. Your father and I are also ADHD and Dyslexic. That last one... ask your father." I gaped. I looked at my dad.

"Let's just say that I'm a son of Poseidon, your mother, a daughter of Athena. Now Mrs Dodds was my sixth grade teacher and I caused her some... trouble. I evaporated her you could say with my sword."

"OH MY GOD!-"

"'s" They said calmly.

"What?"

"You have to say Oh My God's now. They all like to be notified."

"Okay... OH MY GOD'S! I AM RELATED TO GODS! GOD OF WATER AND GODDESS OF WISDOM, ARCHITECTURE, BLAH BLAH BLAH! WOOHOO!" My mom looked a bit insulted at the last part. But my dad cracked up. "TAKE THAT MRS. DODDS!" They all cracked up.

That was the best day ever.

I almost forgot.

Almost.

10 Years Old

I had two years left. I tried to make the best of it. I practised controlling the water. Making shapes like Pegasi and Owls. I actually rode a real pegasus and I understood what it said. it's name was Blackjack.

_Hey, what's your name pretty?_

__"WHOAH! You... you can _talk?"_

_Well duh, now answer the question! What's your name and do you have any Apples?_

__"Um... My name is Emma Jackson and I do not have any apples."

_Wait, you mean daughter of PERCY?_

__"Yeah,"

_Wanna ride?_

__And that was how I ended up riding a Pegasus.

11 Years Old

I had ONE year to spend with my dad. I was desperate for bright sides. Wait. My dad said he might survive! He might live unharmed. He never said anything about _dying._ He said badly injured. Not Good. But yet, Not lethal. I had more problems now that I was eleven. One word. Puberty. Hormone. Hair. Bigger. YUCK! **(In case you haven't noticed, I'm 11. Still, I agree with Emma, Yuck.) **Moving On. Forget I EVER said that! My dad was restless. He was keeping something from us. I didn't know what but it couldn't be good...

**Okay... FINISHED THAT CHAPTER! DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE! HOPEFULLY LOT'S! Okay enough rant Eli... review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Emma's 12th Birthday

**Hi! I am now making the epic part of this story... DEATH! Hope you enjoy! LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, BLAH, BLAH, You get the point.**

Emma's POV

I was being as casual as I could, it was my twelfth birthday after all. Hopefully my dad would live through this. He never said anything about_ dying_, just serious injuries. Even though I was terrified. I kept getting bad dreams of the Gods pacing and arguing, but I never understood what of, because I got scared, woke up, and then, when I slept again, I dreamt of something _completely _different. My mom spent half the night in the kitchen crying, because she was so worried. I always thought of my mother as strong and a person that could take on anyone in a fight. I seriously started to doubt that. I didn't go to comfort her, because they didn't tell me about the whole 'dad' thing.

Either way I was scared. There I was, the day before my twelfth birthday, creating building's to calm myself down. Hey, I was a granddaughter of Athena, what did you expect? These building were made of water. Go figure. Black Jack just randomly nudged my window that day, urging me to come out and talk. The sweet horse, concerned, new something was up.

_Hiya Emma, how ya doing?_

"Not too great, buddy."

_Do you have any of those sugar cubes? Your dad never let me have any, concerned about my health! Can you believe that?_

"Actually, no. My grandma owns a sweet shop _full _of sugar."

_WHAT? HE- HE HAS BEEN TELLING ME ALL THESE YEARS - SINCE HE WAS LIKE 14 -TO WATCH _MY _HEALTH? I'M GONNA GIVE THAT GUY A PIECE OF MY MIND._

"OKAY! CALM DOWN! I have some in my pocket, here." And I fed the horse the forbidden sugar cubes.

_Thanks. Those are sooo good!_

"I know."

_Wanna ride again?_

"Sure Blackjack, sure."

Thats how I ended up riding a Pegasus again.

_The next day._

I was terrified. It didn't help that my dad was pacing in the living room till I walked in.

"Happy Birthday Emma." he told me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks... dad... air... need... air!" I gasped.

"Oh gods, sorry Emma. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just excited."

"Alright then. We're going to go to the park and a picnic lunch on that hill you like, then we'll go for a swim, how's that?" His eyes were full of concern.

"Awesome!" My stomach growled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh just the usual birthday treat, pancakes, waffles, hot chocolate, milk, chocolate drizzle, maple syrup, butter, whipped cream, ice-cream."

"OH MY GODS!" and I rushed into the kitchen to have my breakfast.

We ate till we exploded, and mom said,

"I could be pregnant AGAIN!" we all cracked up.

On the way to the park I started to wonder.

_It was a beautiful day this morning? Why are there so many clouds? Why is there some light rain, and a little bit of Thunder?_

Probably someone made Zeus angry.

When we arrived we were hungry again and rested on a hill to relax a bit. We played some cheesy games like Sharades, Tic Tac Toe (Hand Game), ABC Hit It!, Concentration, and Tarzan Monkey Man. I played mostly with my mom because my dad was a bit unfamiliar, but we still had some fun.

That's when the lightning struck.

"WHY NOW? WHY NOW?" My dad shouted to the sky.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Emma, listen, this will all be over in a minute. When it is, go to the gods, they'll answer your questions. I'm sorry." He kissed me on the forehead and my mom on the lips and ran down the hill.

"DAD!"

"PERCY!" my mom cried. "NO! COME BACK!"

"NO! STAY BACK! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Then the biggest thing happened. Lightning struck about a hundred metres above my dad'd head. They touched together, forming a knife. My dad closed his eyes, thinking a prayer. The lightning knife sparked.

And then it fell.

Right on the small of my dad's back, opposite of the navel.

He collapsed.

We rushed towards him, afraid.

"Dad..." I whispered crying.

"Emma... go to the gods as I said." He gasped for breath.

"Percy... No...no...no...nooooo," my mother cried. Her state was worse than mine.

"Annabeth, I'm... I'm sorry. Zeus... will... explain." He was struggling to speak.

"Percy, whatever you do, don't be reborn, I want Nico to bring you back every once in a while so I can still talk to you."

"O-okay... oh _hello _Hermes! Nice to see you again... Look at all those pretty stars! Bye Annabeth! Bye Emma!" and he just lay there, lifeless.

My mom and I spent days crying. One day I asked a very odd question at school during Latin.

"Umm... Excuse me?" I asked.

"What do you want now?" The teacher told me coldly.

"I was wondering what Hermes had to do with the dead."

"Oh, that is a very good question Miss Jackson. Hermes was the god of Messengers, Travellers, and Thieves. He would guide souls to the underworld."

"Oh... okay."

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm not very comfortable talking about it."

"Oh come on! No harm will come."

"Okay," I cried. "My dad was... murdered." Everyone gasped. No-one was going to be mean to me ever again. "When we found him he was barely alive. As a joke, right before he died he was like 'Oh hello Hermes! Bye Emma! Bye Annabeth!' and it all happened on my birthday!"

"Oh my dear lord Emma. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." She gave me a look of pity before reluctantly continuing the lesson.

My life was never going to be the same, ever again.

**Hi Guys! I know, sad way to end her B-day, but, something good will happen, soon.**


	5. I Visit The Empire State Building

**Hi! MAKING THE NEW CHAPPY! WHOOOO! Alright then, i know my last chapter was sorta sad but, it had to happen. something good is happening though. Really.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! OR GOO! OR ICE-CREAM!**

****Emma's POV

I was sitting in my room, three weeks after my dad's death. Thank you Zeus. This means so much to me. Sarcasm. I still talk to him thanks to my uncle Nico. Nico was sorta like a non-Emo Emo. Weird. Thalia is also my... Aunt. enough about family.

"EMMA!" My mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" I called back.

"We're going somewhere. Important." I thought she meant Olympus immediately, but I had to be sure.

"Where?"

"The Empire State Building. Quick! We're running low on time." I was pretty disappointed, but I grabbed my good clothes on and put on my shoulder strapped bag - the ones you can forget about but they're still on your body - put in my phone, wallet and - Riptide. My dad told me to take it from his pocket when we last called. On the way there, my mom was tense. I tried to turn on the volume of the radio, but she said that she needed to think, and the Radio was distracting, so I discarded Viva la Vida **(My most favourite song) **by Coldplay. When we got there, the guy who watched people come in and out, and let people go to a certain floor.

"Hello." My mom told him.

"Why hello ma'am, wait that can't be, Annabeth? The usual?" He asked my mom.

"Yes, Charon." She looked at me and her expression softened. "Come on Emma, we have some important business to settle."

"Okay mom."

She went in the elevator. Suddenly, the number 600 showed up. My mom pressed it.

"Alright Emma, you have to show respect to these people. They can terrible things to you if you don't."

"Who are they?"

"The gods."

Everything was silent.

Then there was a ding.

We reached Olympus.

We walked down a long Path.

And opened the doors.

"HOW COULD YOU? MY OWN SON-IN-LAW!" Athena shouted. I could could tell because she had owl encrusted jewelry everywhere.

"My... My own son! My SON! YOUR NEPHEW! YOU KILLED HIM! I COULD JUST THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS, JUST LIKE WE DID TO KRONOS!" Poseidon raged. He was Poseidon because of his Kaki shorts, Polo T, and sandals.

"ENOUGH!" my mother screamed. She was red with anger, staring Zeus right in the eye. She put on a calm face.

"Annabeth... I'm so sorry. Even I could not believe my own _father_ would do this to you." Athena told her. Did I mention the gods were gigantic?

"I know mother. I am here to find out why Zeus killed Percy."

Poseidon suddenly seemed to notice me and shrank down to human size. He ran up to me and... for some reason... hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped him, but once the curse was done, I could not undo it." He told me.

"It's not your fault Lord Poseidon." I told him.

"Please, the least I can do is let you call me Grandpa." He smiled a sad smile.

"Okay, grandpa." He nodded and left for his throne. I can honestly say I've never been hugged by a god before.

Athena did the same.

My mom was glaring at Zeus.

"Why did you kill Percy, _My Lord._" She said the last part through gritted teeth.

"Simple!" Zeus laughed. "He was _too _powerful to lose! I originally wanted to kill you and Emma over here, because no family would mean there would be a void in his life. He'd fill it doing Quests and protecting Olympus! But, alas, I was stopped. I decided to kill him because what is better? A boy with the power over water? They cannot flatter certain opponents with beauty to trick them into giving you what you want. Or, a girl with brains _and _water power? You Emma have a certain beauty, you could easily be a daughter of Aphrodite. You are also a lot smarter than Perseus." I blushed a bit. "So you see?"

"Now I understand. You were willing to destroy a family, for power, for protection, you _sicken _me." My mom started to turn when a tall, evil looking God stood in our way.

"Hades." my mom said. He must've seen the look of pure terror on my face because his expression softened the tiniest bit.

"Do not worry Emma Jackson, I come with no harm, I come with a gift." he told me.

"WHAT GIFT?" Zeus screamed.

"The gift of Life. I have granted Percy the ability to come back. Being murdered by Zeus when it is not deserved is unnecessary, so I brought him... back."

He opened his hand, and a glowing life force tumbled out, turning into my father.

**Okay guys! I brought Percy back! The next part is even bigger!**

**PEACE!**


	6. My dad is on his way

**Okay, this one is gonna be better than the other crappy one, so, enjoy! P.S. I got hooked up on my new Club Penguin membership, so I'm kinda late and this chapter shut down on me. lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

Okay, when you see your dad die, it really hurts. You feel guilty, angry, devastated, anything negative you can think of.

But when you see him come back, and don't get your hopes up, you feel... elated. Amazing, happy. Everything positive you can think of really.

"PERCY!" My mom rushed forwards and hugged him. He smiled at me and I hugged him too. He was cold...

Solid, but cold, no heartbeat.

He was missing life. He was what you could call, half alive.

"Now! Emma Jackson, do you notice anything?" Hades asked me.

"He is missing life." I said.

"Exactly, now, what we have to do to give him life is a little tricky, so to bide time, I am going to send you back and see your mother and father a week after defeating Gaea." Hades said.

"Back in time?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Of course not, er, Lord Hades, anything to get my dad back."

"Okay then." He snapped his finger three times. The first time the room glowed. The second time, my brain was filled with fake information, like my last name being Shayne. Nice choice Hades, nice choice. When he clicked a third time, There was a glow in the centre of the room, my parents were frozen in a soundproof box, and two teenagers, who i figured were my parents, appeared sword-dagger fighting in the middle of the room.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT!" The blonde seventeen year old said.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WISE GIRL!" He deflected her stab to the chest easily.

"HO, HO! I'M GONNA WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIPS IN SWORD-FIGHTING SO BAD!" The girl, who I guessed was my mother, disarmed him and held the dagger to his throat. I had never seen my mom fight like that before.

"Okay, Annabeth! You win! I guess you can have your 'missing' architecture back now!"

"You took that?"

"Only cause you kept nagging me with fact on the Empire State Building!"

"Oh well, I guess I _do _win!"

"And I guess you haven't noticed where we are, huh? Hi Lord Zeus! Hi Dad!" He smiled cockily at my mom. She looked around in alarm.

"Oh my... PERCY!" She punched his arm and said, "Sorry," to the Gods.

"By the way, I _let_ you win, so you could make a fool out of yourself in front of the gods." He snickered. "The smartest and most focused are the easiest to trick."

"Ahem," Athena said. "Although I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter, I have to admit that that was a very... wise strategy. I trust that you Annabeth, being one of my wisest offspring, that you do not let this happen again."

"Yes, mother." My mom said blushing.

"Now, we have an important matter to discuss. We have a new daughter of Poseidon, right there," Zeus said pointing towards me. I gaped.

"D - daughter of Poseidon? The - the SEA God?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Emma Shayne, you, as a matter of a fact, are my daughter," Poseidon said, his eyes twinkling.

"I actually have a half-sibling, thats not a cyclops, or a really old man! Sick!" Percy said with excitement. I guess I would have to start calling him that anyways.

"Yeah, I'm Emma Ja-Shayne, I've been on the streets for a while, cause on my way home I was with my mom when I was ten, and my teacher, Mrs. Dodds," My dad flinched. "Attacked me and my mom, she, uh, killed my mom before I could help her and I escaped." I lied. Percy and Annabeth's eyes filled with sympathy.

"That's awful. I thought my mom died when I was twelve, but Hades was keeping her as a prisoner, and it turned out she was alive, and - OW!" Annabeth punched my dad.

"You don't _say_ that to people! Especially not people who lost their mom!" Annabeth said.

"No, really, it's okay. I never really had a good relationship with my mom anyway, and we practically hated each other. She thought of me as a reminder that my dad left." the words just flowed and flowed and flowed out of my mouth.

"Oh," They both said.

"Now, we need you to keep an eye on Emma and make sure she fits in at camp. She is only staying a week anyway," Hades said.

"Lord Hades! I didn't notice you were here!" Percy said.

"No matter. Just make sure she speaks to Chiron properly."

"Yes, Lord."

"Dismissed!" Zeus shouted. We were all suddenly in a sun car, Apollo's sun car.

"So! You guys have a brand new camper! Tell my kids I said hi!" Thats was kind of weird coming from an eighteen year old but, everything can be weird as an almost-half were walking up the hill, towards what I guessed was camp half-blood. There was a problem though.

Every camper was running around screaming.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" The campers shouted. Aphrodite girls, I guessed they were Aphrodite girls because they looked _really _pretty, were saying, "I can't believe that the cutest camp couple is gone!"

"GUYS! We are back!" Percy shouted. Dead silence. Then cheering.

A horse-man thingy galloped towards us. He had a t-shirt with a bow and an arrow and the slogan read, 'Arch like a Centaur'

"Percy! Annabeth! It is great to see you! We have been out of our minds looking for you! And - who's this?" He looked at me with deep brown eyes.

"I'm Emma Ja-Shayne. Daughter of Poseidon." I said. Dang it! I nearly blew it! "Hades said I need a private conversation with Chiron, and with all do respect, I think that that may be you."

"You are correct. I am Chiron. Annabeth, Percy, go back to the cabins, I will have a private talk with Emma Ja-Shayne," he said, eyes twinkling. In my mind, Hades said, _tell him now, but tell your parents on the seventh day._

_Okay, then, thanks Lord Hades._

__Hopefully he would get my message.

The big baby blue Big House was quite interesting with it's living leopard head, and wine god sitting in a chair, playing with a deck of cards.

"Ah, Chiron, what do we have here? Ella Johnson, tsk, tsk, you should be in the year 2034! Not 2012!" Dionysis said.

"Um yeah, about that-"

"Mr. D, with all due respect, Emma has to explain."

"Yeah, um, well my name is Emma Jackson. And my dad, Percy Jackson, kinda... died."

"Oh goody!" Dionysis cried into his magazine.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't mind me," He said innocently. "The eighties wine in making a comeback!"

"Okay then?" I said. "And um... yeah. Well, Zeus, wanted to kill Annabeth and I because he was sort of selfish and wanted Percy to serve him. But my godly grandparents stopped him and Zeus put the curse on my dad instead." I was choking up now. "And after my dad died, we went to Mount Olympus, and Hades said I had a chance to get my dad back. It's gonna take a while, so he sent me here."

"That, I can understand. Hades might be lord of the dead, but, if death is not deserved and was committed by a god, he will bring them back, and these occasions are very rare." Chiron said.

"Mmm." Dionysis mmmed.

"Now go to Cabin Three while Mr D and I discuss this. I just have one question. Who is your mother?" Chiron asked me.

"Annabeth Chase."

"I see. Now go to Cabin Three. Percy will be waiting."


	7. The Seven Days Of Dadness

**Okay, that last Chapter was pretty awesome right? Some people might not know this but, I deleted that crappy chapter and replaced it! High Five! No? Okay. By the way, JamminJazzy, lol, I was gonna get an X-box Kinect, but they sold out. Lol. I WILL LIVE FOR 2012! See you after Christmas! LOL!**

First Day

Emma's POV

Okay, this is my first day with teenager dad. I was walking toward my Cabin, when some of the kids looked at me. I had a conversation with a pair of twins named Connor and Travis.

"Hey, are you new here?" The kid Connor (or was it Travis?) asked me.

"Um... yeah, I guess." I told him.

"Then why are you going to Cabin Three? Unclaimed kids have to go to Cabin Eleven." Travis told me.

"Actually Poseidon claimed me on Olympus." I told him.

"WHAT?" they both said.

"I." I pointed at myself. "Am." I made the shape of an M. "A. Daughter. Of. Poseidon!" I said making the other motions.

"OH MY GODS! ANOTHER FORBIDDEN CHILD! THAT MAKES FOUR!" Then they ran off, telling everyone the news. **(The other three were Thalia, Jason, and Percy)**

I ran to Cabin Three, a beautiful low building with grey stones and seashells decorating the place. I opened the door and smelled the sea. It was amazing. I felt at peace. I saw two bunk beds. One had my dad on the top, humming with an iPod in his hand and headphones in his ears. He was listening to Viva la Vida. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey, now that you're my new sister, I guess I should tell you a few things about camp," his eyes were full of excitement.

"Okay... what do you need to tell me?" I asked him.

"First things first! You are not going to survive camp without a-"

"Weapon? I already got one." I interrupted.

"Really? Is it here?"

"Yup. It's name is Anaklusmos." His eyes got wide as I took out the pen my dad gave me.

Oops.

"Can-can I see that?" He asked.

"Sure," I gave him my pen. He took his out and compared.

"Hey... that's - that's not possible... And hey!" Hey uncapped them both. "Look! It says, this is the current property of Emma Jackson?" He looked at me funny.

"Um... yeah well... I had a friend named Thalia, and she um, told me about you, and I didn't know you were my brother, I just knew I was a demigod and she was one too," I faked blushing, I can do that because I am a very good actress. "And um... I had a kind of... obsession." I shifted my feet, faking being uncomfortable.

"Oh... okay, then." he was smiling. "You know, I have a weird feeling in my head that you and I are gonna know each other in the future, funny right?"

"Yeah, real funny cuz you're right." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Percy yelled and walked to the door. He stopped cold in his tracks.

"Delivery for... Emma Shayne?" Asked some guy in a suit with a Cadecus phone - a stick with two arguing snakes named George and Martha - That could only mean Hermes.

"Um... Hermes?" My dad said.

"Yes, Perseus, sheesh, can't I visit every once in a while?" Hermes said.

"Of coarse! Um Emma? Hermes has a delivery for you?" He said, obviously confused on why Hermes would get me a delivery.

"Oh... um, thanks, I guess." I told Hermes. Real smooth, Emma, real smooth.

"Here you go!" And he tossed me my silvery grey with ocean blue streaks travelling suit case. His phone rang. He checked it, then Hermes said "Gotta go! Important call!" And he disappeared.

"That was cool. Hey, nice suitcase! I think Annabeth would like the grey more though." Percy told me.

"I guess being daughter of Athena and all." I told him.

"Yeah," then his eyes lit up. "You wanna prove your worthy of being a Poseidon kid?"

"Um... Sure?" I said.

"Meet at the beach in five minutes." He told me.

This was gonna be a long hour at the beach.

Okay, Percy told me that If I didn't want to be wet, I wouldn't be wet, and neither would my clothes, being a kid of Poseidon. I'm so lucky I took that trait from my dad.

I met my dad at the beach, and my dad was in his regular camp t-shirt and jeans, while I was in a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of cute dark ripped jeans. I was wearing flats. Unlike my parents, I had a sense of style. My mom said I could easily be an Aphrodite impersonator.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Awesome. First test, let's see how much you can control water."

I concentrated. I felt a tug in my gut. I willed the water to form a giant water me, my mom, and my dad, and a pegasus - named BlackJack of course.

"Who are those people?" he asked me.

"Um... well the smallest person is me, the woman is my mom and the guy is what I thought would be my dad if I weren't a half blood. Oh and the pegasus is named BlackJack. he came to me when I was like eight or something, before I knew Thalia, and asked me if I wanted a ride and I was like 'Sure'" I explained.

"Oh," he said. "Let's see if you can breath underwater."

"Oh. Um... Okay?" I was scared. I had never tried this before. Hopefully this would work.

I went underwater for about fifteen minutes, and I knew because Percy said:

"You were down there for fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, yeah I was."

"Now, the final test!" he pulled out a piece of wax paper from Burger King from his pocket and a lighter. I stared at him, horrified.

"You smoke?" I asked.

"NO! I keep this with me for emergencies. It's come in handy. I burnt down a lair of monsters last spring with Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo. Ah, good times." he sighed.

"Oh, okay. What's the final task?"

"Light this underwater,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"Okay, then." Now I was scared. This was impossible!

I went underwater. I held the lighter and the wax paper in front of me. I lit the lighter on the paper, and much to my surprise, it burned. I was so shocked I dropped it and the flames sputtered and went out. I came up to see my dad smirking.

"I saw a flash of yellow and I knew immediately that you lit it." He said.

"Yeah,"

We went back to the cabin because I hadn't slept in a while.

I cried in bed. I wished my dad would come back early. Luckily, my dad was sleeping while I was crying.

That was one day down.

Six more to go.

Second Day

I woke up hearing a very loud banging on my door. I stayed in bed, pen in hand, and sat up, it was sunrise. I walked over, and apparently, Percy was doing the same thing, because we bashed heads with our swords. He mouthed _Do you know what's going on? _and I mouthed _No._

"Together?" He whispered.

"Together." I agreed.

He held up one finger, then two, then three, and we opened the door pointing our swords to a well dressed Annabeth.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! I just wanted to tell you you are late for sword fighting. What did you do? Oversleep?" She asked.

"Yeah? Um... Can you wait a second for me to put on something besides my PJ's?" My dad asked, still groggy from being awoken by his girlfriend.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"You have ten minutes." She said.

She left. Then my dad said, "Doesn't she remind you of a mom?"

"Yeah, you have no idea." I said. He did look at me funny, but must've changed his mind and put on his Camp t-shirt and jeans. I did the same.

We walked to the arena, when my dad said, "This is it! It's our arena. We practice sword-fighting in here."

"Whoah, that is BIG," I said.

"Okay, I'm the instructor, so you gotta listen, because if you don't, there's a good chance you'll die here," He said, dead serious. "I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

"Come on. EVERYONE! QUIET! Okay! Now! We have a new camper, Emma Shayne," He pointed towards me. "Now, today, we are going to do something new! We are going to try attacking a seven on one group, while I will train Emma, since she is newest here." He smiled at me. I gulped. This was going to be a hard hour.

"Okay, since you've fought with a sword before, I'm just gonna go over the basics to be sure you know what to do-" He started to say.

"Actually, I've fought monsters since I was four, but I was professionally trained when I was nine, when I found out I was a demigod." I interrupted him.

"Oh, okay then, if you want, we can just duel right now?" He asked me, obviously excited he didn't have to go to the basics again.

"Um... Okay, sure." I was sort of worried. Back in time or not, he had been training a lot longer than I have.

We began duelling.

I parried his attack, but with difficulty. I saw something, he had a large, covered injury on his left shoulder, it was healing but I took the chance to strike, I hesitated.

_He is your dad!_ Part of me said.

_Not yet!_ The other said.

_Shut up and let her fight!_ My final part of my brain said.

I attacked, but it was too late. He saw me hesitate and disarmed me. I could feel the sword in my pocket as a pen. I took it out and attacked again. He blocked and disarmed me again, but this time, he took the sword and held it to my throat while the other behind my neck. I was shaking very slightly now. Like my dad, I had a fear of tight spaces. Like my mom, I had a fear of spiders. No spiders here!

I did something desperate to get out of that position.

I kicked my dad in what was supposed to be the shin.

Hard.

Oh Styx.

He fell over.

"Ow... That... Really... Hurt!" He squeaked.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I-"

"No, no, it's no problem! I'll just go to the infirmary and lay down for a bit. Annabeth? Clarisse? Take over the class while I'm gone." And he limped to the infirmary.

The Ares cabin smiled and said 'Thanks' while the others looked at me with complete shock.

"Look... I was aiming for the shin! I have this horrible fear of being in tight spots and I was in one and-"

"It's okay, Emma. He'll be fine. Just... Try aiming lower next time?" Annabeth said.

"Okay, do you think everyone hates me cause I did that?" I asked her.

"No, they're just shocked. No one would dare do that to him, not even the Ares cabin," She assured me.

"Why?" I asked, nervous.

"Because when Percy gets mad, he is dead serious. You better watch your back."

Third Day

Okay, I woke up this morning, terrified.

I bet you're wondering why, considering I've fought thousands of monsters, huh?

Well, I'll tell you why I'm scared.

My dad.

Yup, heres me, Emma Perseus Poseidon Jackson, afraid of her own father.

Do you know why I'm afraid of my dad?

Simple.

I kicked him, a bit too hard... Somewhere.

Most smart people would understand where.

Most average people would understand where.

Most _dumb _people would sort of understand where.

When I got up, I looked around the cabin.

There was my dad, laying down, being, you know, the dumbish Percy Jackson.

And you have to admit, he's not exactly the smartest person out there.

I'm pretty sure my mom messed with him because, honestly, he's pretty darn smart in the future.

I climbed down the ladder of my bunk, because personally, I like being up high, even though my dad is a son of Poseidon.

Believe it or not, Zeus is actually my great uncle and my great grandfather.

Weird relatives man, weird relatives.

So back to the story...

I was climbing down, when, with my ADHD and my perfect eyesight, I saw something.

I bent over, and being careful not to touch it, found a trip wire.

A trip wire so thin, made of steel, that it could have been a really thin hair.

But, because it was steel, it was strong.

I looked around.

A bucket of glue next to a bucket of chicken feathers

I had to admit it was a really good strategy.

I stepped over the trip wire and kept walking.

Thats when it happened.

The trip wire I saw, was actually a fake.

The trip wire I tripped on was real.

I fell over, and felt something sticky fall on me.

It was white, and wet.

GLUE.

Then something soft and itchy.

They were yellow and brown.

FEATHERS.

I got up.

Quick dry glue.

This would take hours to wash off.

I walked towards the door, so I could head to the sea to clean up when,

It happened.

Worse.

Percy grabbed my arm.

"You think I've really been asleep this whole time? It's obvious Athena gave you the gift of wisdom, so I did something a bit... tricky," He said evilly. Fake evil of course.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I have this fear of tight spaces and-" I started to explain.

"Save it. One Poseidon kid gets embarrassed, we all do." A conch horn. "Look! Time for breakfast!" He said smirking.

"No! Please!"

"Not happening."

And that's how my dad dragged my to the mess hall for breakfast, kicking and screaming.

Everyone laughed.

Annabeth looked sympathetic.

Annabeth walked over and pulled me away from all this madness.

We left my dad chuckling behind us.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I had a tear on my cheek. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"THAT JERK!" She screamed.

"No! No, really, it's fine, I deserved it."

"No, no you don't. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

She took me to the ocean, where I washed all of this off.

"So you didn't see anything when it happened?" She asked.

"Well, actually," I began to explain everything about the trip wire. How he knew I'd be curious and find that one, instead if the other.

"Wow, that's really horrible, but you know as a daughter of Athena, it's-" She started.

"A good battle strategy, I know. I thought the same thing," I finished.

"Honestly, I wish I could do something about it, but, Percy could easily be a son of Hermes..." She said resentfully.

"You know what? I really don't care. He got his satisfaction. I did kick him, so I do deserve it. So I will just have to live with it. Anyway, I have a feeling that everyone here now knows we're even and stuff, so yeah." I said confidently.

"Wow, you're really smart for a Poseidon kid!" She said in awe.

"Yeah, well, my mom was sort of a genius architect." I said.

"Really? I absolutely love architecture! I want to be an architect when I get out of University so bad! Do you like it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I love the subject. At my school there was a..." I know that most people would die of boredom listening to this conversation, and quit reading, so I'm moving on to after the conversation.

"Wow, you're awesome, Emma," She said.

Today turned to be pretty decent, so I had a good time.

I had four days left, and tomorrow was chariot racing so, yippee.

Hopefully, I wouldn't die during chariot racing tomorrow.

Fourth Day

I woke up this morning, remembering that it was chariot day, and I got up, punched my 'brother' in the arm to wake him up and screamed:

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHARIOT RACING TODAY! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Yes, stupid! It's chariots today! Hurry _up!_" Honestly, he deserved my rudeness.

"Somebody's mean today... I'll get ready!" He said after I glared at him so hard, all the minotaurs would go crying to mama.

We got into our armour, mine coming from home, because it was grey with sea blue straps and a sea blue feathered helmet witch was - you guessed it! - grey. Everything fitted perfectly.

"And all this came from home?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" I'm sorry I was so mean, but come on! If you became a chicken for an hour, you'd be mean too.

"No, jeez, calm down! And remember not to _chicken _out of chariot racing today!" He said, running off to the chariot racing track.

Today was going to be a long day.

I had to be on a team with Percy and Annabeth, except they would be in the chariot, I would not.

How is that possible?

I steer the horses.

By sitting on them.

Percy and Annabeth would fight anyone that passed by.

It was a long race.

There was lots of greek Fire, and explosions, and blood.

No death, luckily, but blood.

Our chariot came in first of course, with two of the best fighters at camp. And me. Me, who nobody congratulated, so I walked back to the cabin.

When I got inside, I saw a note on my bed.

More like a letter.

A letter that made me scream with joy.

Here it is.

_Dear Emma Jackson,_

_ The Gods and Goddesses would like to inform you that your father will be back in three days, and we hope that you have made a very good relationship with your past father and mother. I hope that you are doing well, and we would like to ask you to reply soon._

_From, your grandfather and great uncle,_

_ Poseidon_

Poseidon? Sent me a letter? He asked to reply...

I found a paper and a pencil and began writing in ancient greek...

_Dear Poseidon,_

_ Thanks for your letter. I am so happy that you sent you that letter. I'd like to inform you that things are going great. In fact, today, we had a chariot race, and my team, which included Annabeth and Percy, won. I got absolutely no credit but I don't mind. Two days ago, I kicked Percy a bit too high by accident, and he covered me with glue and feathers the next day. How hilarious! Anyway, we are having an amazing time. And if you don't mind, tell Hades I said thanks. Good luck with the ocean!_

_Love from, you granddaughter and great niece,_

_ Emma Jackson_

__I sealed the note, and prayed to Hermes so he could take it "upstairs"

Then I heard a voice.

"There you are! We've looking everywhere for you! What happened?" Percy asked.

"Oh like you guys cared. I steered the horses while you guys fight, and they act like I was never there!" I shouted at him.

"Hey, it's not like it's _my _fault!" He said.

"Yeah, Percy, it IS your fault and do you know why? Because YOU saved the world! No one CARES about ME. They all care about the idiot who saved the world! SIX times! They all call me 'Percy's little sister'! I am not your sister! And I definitely don't want to be!" I grabbed my suitcase and threw in my laptop, brush, extra clothes, armour, and anything else I could stuff in my bag. I also took one of those special cups which filled with whatever you wanted. I stomped towards the forest.

"Emma! Stop! Don't just leave!" Percy shouted.

Then, Annabeth must've heard, because she ran up and grabbed my arm.

"What the Hades are you doing?" She asked me.

"Leaving! You're stupid Percy Jackson makes me look like some stupid little kid that's related to him!"

"Don't think like that! Come on, you're in the same position as Percy when he first came! Nearly everyone stayed clear of him. Just please don't leave. Percy's really happy you're here. He doesn't have many siblings." She told me.

"Fine. But what happens when I go back to the cabin? I'll look weak."

"Oh don't worry, Percy is watching so he'll know I told you to stay."

"Okay," I said as I walked back to my cabin. Honestly, I meant what I said, except instead of sister, I meant daughter.

Fifth Day

When I woke up, Percy was dressed and sitting on his bed, watching me.

"What're you looking at?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, and I didn't want to, because I knew you'd attack me." He said. I saw something in his eyes. He was sorry.

"Look, about yesterday-"

"No, don't. You were right. It isn't fair for you. I should've been more considerate."

"I really don't care," I told him that smiling.

"Anyways, I saw you writing a letter to someone, who?"

"Oh, just Thalia,"

"Awesome! Cause she's visiting today and I thought you'd like to say hi,"

I froze. Thalia Grace, the immortal daughter of Zeus, my future friend, was visiting? I was terrified. She didn't know me yet. I guess I'd have to tell her a bit early.

"Um... That's awesome!" I said, but only halfheartedly.

"Cool! She'll be here in an hour, so get dressed and meet me in the Mess Hall for breakfast. Hurry Up!" He urged.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, give me ten minutes!" I went to get dressed. I put on my new spaghetti-strap-tank-top version of the camp t-shirt. I put on my jeans and flats and ran to the mess hall to eat breakfast.

An hour had passed. I went to the hill and saw my friend Thalia run up the hill. No-one knew she was here yet. I could ask her my little favour now!

"Hey guys!" She said. Then she realized I was the only one there, so she said. "Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are. I need to tell you something really important before they figure out I'm not eating breakfast at the moment." I interrupted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Emma, Emma Jackson." She looked at me funny.

"What do you mean, Emma Jackson? Did Poseidon meet Sally again?" She asked.

"No! I am not his sister! I'm from the future!" And I told her every detail, until she said:

"Oh my gods, so they sent you here?" She asked.

"Yes! Please, just pretend you know me in this time period, I'm originally supposed to be in 2034."

"Okay, you got it," She said. We walked to the mess hall.

"Hi stupid. What's new?" She asked Percy.

"Thalia. It's nice to see you too. I heard you already know my sister, Emma Shayne." He pointed at me cheekily.

"Yeah, wheres Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Over at the Athena table," he told her.

"Awesome," And she went over to greet her long time best friend, Annabeth Chase.

"So, what've you and Thalia done together?" he asked me.

"Well, we, um... sort of defeated six major empousai, the minotaur, some dracnaea, and a few other monsters," I told him.

"Wow. Well, you're gonna have a great time."

It was a long, long day.

I had one thing to look forward to.

My dad would be back in two days, which would be really soon.

By the way, today, I was really close to getting busted, because Thalia and I were telling the story of the six senior empousai, and things got a bit muddles up.

Oh well.

We still had fun anyways.

Sixth Day

Well, today was... interesting.

My parents had a date.

Yes.

A date.

By the ocean.

Where my dad willed the water to form an little wall of sand, that looked like a backrest of a bench. Yeah. So they could relax on the beach and do couple stuff.

Like kissing.

You were way too wrong.

They were talking real serious.

I snuck up, with an invisibility grey and blue hair clip, which Athena gave me, and I wore it to sneak up on them.

"Percy, Emma has been acting strange. Jittery. When we first met her, she seemed sensitive, like anything would make her explode." My wise, wise mother explained.

"I know. She just blew up on me two days ago, and that conversation with Thalia was just plain weird," Percy said to her.

"I think theres something wrong. I've seen some pretty old-fashioned people around here, Percy, because they ended up at the Lotus Casino. But Emma... she's futuristic."

"Yeah... She once said that my iPhone 4S was so old, and that I should get the iPhone 12. She realized what she said and pretended she didn't know anything about an iPhone 12."

"What about her mom? I brought up the subject once and she exploded on me like you do! Not that I don't like that..." My dad said after my mom shot him an icy glare.

"Wow. You know, how bout that right now. I just want to relax, this was supposed to be a date,"

That's when I left.

The last thing I needed was to watch my parents make out.

Anyway. They suspected, but that didn't matter. Because, tomorrow, they would find out everything.

Seventh Day

We decided that we were going to have a picnic dinner, to celebrate my week at Camp Half Blood.

"Congrats! Now we just have on question. Why, would you want to have dinner an hour before midnight?" Percy asked.

"I dunno. I guess midnight was a great time for us to end the day." I lied. I really wanted to tell them about my real life.

"Okay, then." Percy said. He was satisfied, because I could tell he could agree with what I said.

"So..." We talked for what felt like ten minutes, until I asked:

"What time is it?"

"Um..." Percy checked his watch. "five minutes to midnight."

"Oh Gods. I have to tell you guys something very important." I started.

"What?" They asked together.

"Well my real name isn't Emma Shayne. Well, Emma is my real first name, but Shayne isn't my real last name. My real last name, it's-" I was interrupted by my friends screaming.

"What?" I asked.

"Behind you!" I looked.

There was a bright white glow, a little less than a meter above the ground.

"Wha - What is that?" I asked.

I grabbed Percy's arm and checked his watch.

Midnight.

I looked at the glow.

Two figures fell from it.

And as soon as they hit the ground,

Total blackness.

**Okay! I hoped you enjoyed that epic chapter! New one soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Hello, I'm you from the Future

**Okay, this chapter has no POV, so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

Nobody's POV

Percy and Annabeth ran to Emma's fallen body. She had just... fallen. They didn't know why. She collapsed at the sight of two people falling from the sky.

"Annabeth? Do you know who these people might be?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No! I think we should take them to Chiron. I'll get the woman, you get Emma and that dude." Annabeth told him.

"Okay," he said as he picked up Emma and put her on his shoulder while he dragged the dude that was really him, to the big house.

"Chiron!" Annabeth shouted while knocking on the door.

They heard _clip, clops _on the floor as the famous centaur opened the door.

"Annabeth! Who is that?" He asked.

"We don't know, Chiron. Emma was starting to tell us something really important, but these guys just fell from the sky, and Emma collapsed." Annabeth explained.

Chirons expression was dead serious. "Come in."

They plopped the people on the comfy chairs.

"Who do you think these people really are?" Chiron asked us. One look in his eyes, and Percy knew that Chiron knew who these people were.

"Um... no, not really." Percy said. Chiron looked rather disappointed, but nodded.

"Now, it will take an hour before they awake, so let's play pinocle!" Chiron said, pulling out a deck of cards.

*An hour later*

They all heard a sound of movement. They saw Emma stir. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Wh - What happened?" She asked. "Why am I in the big house?"

Chiron looked at her and smiled. "It has happened."

Percy and Annabeth were confused, but Emma looked overjoyed.

"Really?" She whispered. Chiron nodded. "Oh my Gods! This is awesome!" She looked over at her unconscious parents and shook them.

Percy's POV

Okay, Emma was shaking these random people awake. Emma shook them until the blonde woman who was either in her late thirty's or early forty's woke up.

"Wh - what?" she asked in shock. Her stormy grey eyes looked vaguely familiar. "Emma? Emma! You're alright, thank the gods!"

"Hey mom, I shook dad, but he wouldn't wake up." Emma told her mom.

"Let me take care of that." Annabeth kicked the chair, the guy fell out and she yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"Wha...?" The forty-year-old dude woke up.

"Dad!" Emma ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Emma! How were we?" The dude asked.

"Decent," Emma replied to him. _We?_

Anyways, he stood up and said:

"Hello, I'm you from the future," he told me.

"You're nuts." I said.

"Ha! Oh yeah? I'll prove I'm you," He said.

"Okay then, prove it!" I said.

"When you defeated the minotaur, you had no clue what was going on. You were terrified! And when you woke up and saw Annabeth, instead of the, _Oh, you defeated the Minotaur! You're so awesome! _You got a 'You drool when you sleep,'" He told me. I began to blush.

"In your dreams, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth laughed.

"Okay then, hi, me," I said.

"Hello," He said.

"Who're you?" I asked the blonde.

She didn't answer me. She looked at future me and said, "You were an idiot when you were a kid!" And punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I've been dead once, I don't need you punching me Annabeth!" He said. Annabeth? She was going to be my wife? Wait. I said I died?

"Shut up." Annabeth mumbled.

"You shut up." I said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Annabeth said.

"YOU SHUT U-" I started.

"SHUT UP!" Emma, Annabeth(now) and I shouted.

They looked at us, then shrugged. "Kay."

"So... You're me, and you're Annabeth," I said. They laughed.

"Looks like somebody's having trouble believing that we're getting married after... what year is it? 2012. Nine years." Annabeth laughed.

"Yup," the other me said as he put his arm around future Annabeth.

"Are you having trouble processing this?" Annabeth whispered to me.

"A little bit," I answered.

"Good. Then I'm not going insane," she said. I chuckled.

"So, I was good meeting you guys," Emma held out her hand.

"I was right. We _are _going to know each other in the future," I said, shaking her hand. Annabeth did the same.

"So, what's this all about? Why are you in the past anyway?" I asked them, because, honestly, I was still confused.

"Oh... um, it's sort of complicated. I think Emma and Percy would be the best to explain," Future Annabeth said.

"Okay, go ahead," Annebeth (My time) said.

"Okay, well, three months before Emma was born, I had a... Dream. In this dream, Hermes and Zeus were having a serious conversation. Zeus wanted to kill Emma before she was born, so he needed to kill Annabeth. Eventually, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena and Poseidon found out and stopped him, but instead he put this curse on me. And it happened on her twelfth birthday. I was killed. Emma, you go now," Percy started. I was killed?

"Yeah, and, my mom and I were devastated, so we went to Olympus. We went so we could get answers on my dad's death, because he said to go to Olympus. Zeus explained why, and honestly, his reason was selfish. Well Hades has this thing that when death is not deserved and caused by a god, not the Fates, he brings them back. He sent me here to bide time so here I am! And my dad's back!" Emma seemed pretty happy at the last part.

"Wow, my uncle is horrible!" Thunder rumbled after I said that. "Sorry!"

"At least we're prepared." Annabeth stated. The others laughed.

"Not really. As soon as we leave your memory of this week will be erased!" Emma said.

"What? Then what was the point of explaining that to us if we're gonna forget?" I asked.

"You know what? I really have no clue. The gods on Olympus said to, so, we did." Emma said.

"Okay then?" Annabeth stated.

"Oh, look at the time! I'm gonna be late for work. Hopefully they erased the memory of those people who thought you were dead, Perce. We have to go. I have a deadline!" Annabeth screamed.

"You're still the same paranoid Annabeth I knew twenty-seven years ago," future me said. That earned him two slaps on each side of the head from both Annabeths. And he earned me one as well.

"Well, anyway, that was unnecessary, and you're right. The navy is waiting. Let's go," He gave a bead necklace made of coral to Emma, who pressed the only sea blueish green shell, and they began to glow.

"Wait! I'm in the navy?" I asked.

"More like owner and leader! Never lost once! Bye!" Percy (future) shouted.

"Bye!" Annabeth said.

Then they disappeared.

"Hey, why are we in the big house?" I asked. I couldn't remember a thing.

"I don't know... Let's get back to the competition," Annabeth said.

"Yes, children, go back to the sword fighting competition," Chiron said. His eyes were twinkling, so I figured he knew something I didn't.

We left the big house.

"What was that all about?" I asked Annabeth. She usually knew everything, but she hesitated.

"I don't know," She replied.

"Well that can't be good."

We went back to our competition.

There were only few words I could remember.

_The kid that was not meant to be born. Beware Perseus Jackson._

**Okay! Story's over! Noooooo! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Comment!**

**Review!**

**Bye!**

**P.S. I changed my mind on the no POV thing. LOL. O.O**


	9. Acknowledgements

**Okay, I'm gonna do something different!**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!  
><strong>

**Okay, I'd like to thank...**

**Everyone who wrote a review that was good.**

**Anyone who favorited this story.**

**Jammin'Jazzy, AKA Jasmyn (I'm not saying her last name) for nagging me to do the next chapter at school every single day.**

**Anyone who took the time to come back to my story after the bat thing was gone.**

**And, Rick Riordan for making such an amazing story like Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Gods Of Olympus.**

**But don't forget...**

**ME! FOR WRITING THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lol**

**Bye!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Sorry

**Dear Readers: **

**I am sorry to say this, but I am now going to stop writing FanFiction. _On this account._**

**I am going to create a new one, because I feel this one has stupid ideas, stupid stories, and weird plots. My enemies at school have found my account, and I feel uncomfortable, so this account will not be used anymore.**

**No, I will not reveal my next account. Sorry, I won't.**

**So, in conclusion, I am going to leave these stories up, just for those who might have liked it.**

**I'm clearing my account.**

**Thanks, and I hope that those of you who liked my stories will move on. You might find me elsewhere.**

**I appreciate all of this. All of my reviewers. Everything.**

**My ambition is to be an author. My new account will reflect practice by writing FanFiction.**

**Thanks,**

**Sincerely,**

**IamElisar/EliWarp**


	11. Yo Yo New Story Mates

I'm posting a rewrite of this story called _**Reckless Born.**_

Check it out, yo.


	12. Dreams

**Heyo. I created this account back in 2011, and since I'm bored and this was kind of fun, I'm re-writing the crap fic I made ****_The Kid That Was Not Meant To Be Born. _****I will make some major plot changes to shit that's shitty, but you know, the basic plot remains - Zeus is a dick and their kid is in danger, blah-blah-blah.**

**This is a cool writing experiment for me, and I'm not going to update often, but I will try and make it as IC and complete as possible.**

**I hope anyone who put me on their author alert over the past three years can enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Driving home through the traffic, I was jumpy and nervous. Despite the constant pulse of happiness that had surged through me for months on end after receiving the news that my wife was pregnant, I had a constant foreboding sense that something would go wrong. We were demigods. It was practically encoded in our DNA to have difficult lives.<p>

I entered my home, noticing absence of silence. An unfamiliar sound filled my ears - Annabeth was laughing. I ran to the kitchen, the source of the holy noise, so that I could see what could be making her oh-so happy.

A bit of background - most girls generally loved being pregnant (apparently) and most dads loved having their significant other pregnant (apparently). Unfortunately, since Annabeth and I weren't the average "yay-we're-having-a-child" parents and more the "oh-good-gods-we're-having-a-child-who-could-prematurely-die-because-of-strong-godly-DNA" ones, we had been reluctantly enthusiastic about the kid. Annabeth had hated everything about the pregnancy - no sword-fighting, constant cravings, cramps, pain, and morning sickness. We were attacked so often, we had to call Leo to forge a steel door instead of the regular wooden ones.

Our neighbours thought we were nuts.

I saw Annabeth, staring at her laptop screen, her eyes scanning every word. A toothy smile was plastered on her face, and her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail to keep her curls out of her tan face, which glowed, making her look more beautiful than any goddess I'd ever seen. Her work papers were strewn over the kitchen table, which meant that she had been too distracted to hide them from me (as if I didn't know she worked despite me telling her a thousand times that she was stressing herself out).

"Annabeth?" I called tentatively. Anything could set her off these days. The amount of days I had been kicked out of our bedroom and degraded to the couch had significantly increased since I married her.

"Percy?" she said, turning. Her smile remained, and her stormy grey eyes sparked in the harsh fluorescent light of the kitchen.

At least she was in a good mood.

"Hey, 'nnabeth," I said, planting a kiss on her cheek as I set down my bag. "What's got you so happy?"

"The doctor sent me the sex..."

"And?" I breathed, my world spinning. "What is it?"

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" I said, dazed, as I sat down next to her. A goofy smile stretched on my face, exaggerating my features, especially my slightly crooked teeth (which were often overlooked by everyone except my mother, bless her for trying to get me braces when we could afford them).

She grabbed my hand, and gently placed it on her stomach. "A boy," she said, smiling.

"What is he going to be named?" I said, already feeling panic. I knew now that this could be no dream, this was reality. "We can't make it embarrassing - being bullied and a demigod? If they're a boy then _I _have to be the one to give them "the talk", and I hardly know anything about that shit anyway. What if I give him poisoned food? Holy _shit,_ Annabeth, this is going to be so hard-"

My rambling was cut of by her hand, slapping my face. "Shut up, would you? We're going to be great parents," she said, rubbing her temple. Annabeth tended to get headaches often, especially when she received news about the child. "Now, get us some tequila and we can come up with drunk names for the kid."

"You're pregnant, you can't have that kind of stuff."

She grunted. "Then get yourself some vodka, and me some water, and we can do shitty-name-drinking-game - every name that the other hates, a shit is taken. You dig?" she said, getting the shot glasses. I grinned, and grabbed the drink for my self and gave her some tea instead of the requested water. Mixing up vodka and water would be a poor mistake.

So we started our little half-drinking game.

It was when the name "Jackson" came from my mouth that I was incomprehensibly drunk and Annabeth was nearly pissing herself with laughter.

_Robert_

_Benedict_

_Tom_

_Martin_

_David_

_Matt_

_Zachary_

**_Rory._**

* * *

><p>I had a dream that night, and I knew I was having this nightmare regardless of the hangover I was going to get, but the being drunk bit was sure helping.<p>

I was in the middle of the throne room, large and grand, the size of the gods, which was an unnatural feeling - normally I was ant-sized in comparison to the their grandesque figures.

It was a meeting, clearly. Heated insults were being thrown between the gods that hated each other, other gods sitting, irritable, as they listened to their extended family acting like dicks.

Zeus snapped, being one of the irritable-sitters for once, and yelled, "Enough!"

All yelling ceased, and tense silence put a barricade between all gods, redirecting their vision to the impeccably powerful figure that was Zeus.

"Today, we speak about the increasingly worrying issue that arises - that child of Athena and Poseidon's children, Percy and Annabeth," he began. I felt confused - what about our kid? What could possibly interest the gods about our son? "We are lucky neither are present - the conflict would surely create a third world-war," he sighed.

"My lord, neither have spoken to one another since the pregnancy was announced, surely they would just continue to ignore each other?" Aphrodite said, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. The conflict wouldn't be between them, but rather a combined force against us. The reckless power of the ocean and the wisdom of the battle strategist - who has seen us strategize for three millennia? That is not a war I want to fight," Zeus said, reluctantly admitting his brother's power as the sea. Mortals could comprehend the sky, sure, it was open and free, but they knew more of Mars' surface than the ocean floor and its depths.

"But, my love, why would you kill both Annabeth and the child?" Hera asked. "It would only bring your brother against you. It would not be wise-"

"Hera, I see your meaning, I do, but we have no choice. There is a prophecy tied to that child. It will either destroy Olympus or be its Savior. I do not want that risk on our shoulders."

"That wasn't what the prophecy said, father," Apollo said. "There was no mention of an 'either/or' situation. The prophecy was:

"_Reckless born to reckless sea and bright and stable mind,  
>Brings only light but only dark with the constant tick of time,<br>Reckless live or reckless die, Olympus will stand still,  
>But reckless dies and the King will fall with chill.<br>Reckless child with stable mind and power beyond reach,  
>Must be guided to the light before darkness is unleashed.<br>A destroyer and a savior will rest in reckless soul,  
>Curse unleashed will bring only grudges old."<em>

Th sound of the prophecy being spoken only filled me with fear. The ever familiar sound of prophecy was discomforting. I wanted to scream that I didn't understand why my child was important, but I knew, I always knew that he would be. Of course he would be. He was Annabeth's child. He was my child. He would be the most important soul on the planet.

The Olympian council was silent, and Apollo took this as a queue to continue. "It says 'reckless' will be both a savior and a destroyer, but we don't know what to. We have to keep him alive."

"We need to make sure his allegiances lie with Olympus. We all agree that Percy Jackson will instill that no matter what, the gods are worth fighting for, yes?"

All the gods nodded in unison.

"We need to make sure that he's giving motivation to fight for Olympus. For vengeance."

Suddenly, the olympian council realized just how serious Zeus was getting into this. "You can't!" cried Aphrodite. "Have you no heart?"

Suddenly, he glared at Aphrodite and his eyes turned bright white, a hot flash that made the gods wince, but only for a moment. "His death will bring pain, and it will cause grief, but it is necessary. He must die."

I wanted to run up to Zeus and run him through with my sword - he was talking about killing someone for the prospect of protecting Olympus. He wasn't going to kill just anyone, though, he'd kill my son.

"It is final, he said, on the eve of his child's twelfth year, Percy Jackson will be attacked by an enemy he cannot defeat. It will look like a monster attack," he said.

"It will be a monster attack, you idiotic fool," Hera hissed, angry with Zeus, but powerless against him.

"Silence!" he commanded, before continuing. "His son will be given motivation to defend Olympus in his father's name. There will be no victorious destroyer."

"Father, the prophecy said that if the curse is unleashed-" Apollo began.

"-A grudge will unfold," he finished. "But only if Poseidon realizes that I killed his son."

"Then we'll tell him it was you," Dionysus grunted, flipping a page through the magazine of wines. "Easy-peasy."

"You wouldn't dare," he said coolly. He was right. No one would. Not if they had to face his wrath.

After a moment's silence, Zeus finished. "It is final. Percy Jackson will die on the eve of his son's twelfth. There will only be a savior, and no destroyer against Olympus."

And with that, my gut-wrenching dream faded.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think I wouldn't stoop to naming their child after Rory The Roman, then you are so very wrong.<strong>

**Also I have a headcanon that their kid would be a boy. If you don't like it, then suck it, it won't make a difference to the story, mate.**

**Movie recommendation: Hugo. Just, Hugo.**

**Or Rise of the Guardians, whatever suits you.**

**Review, Fave, Follow, etc. Lata gatas.**


End file.
